Memories in Shades of Blue
by ana anonymous
Summary: sequel to "Everyone Needs Their Memories" Rated T but could possibly be changed in the future to M


**Disclaimer: listen to Straylight Run; their words are amazingly powerful. I don't own the characters, blah blah freaking blah. You know what I'm trying to say…**

"**Memories in Shades of Blue"**

**(A Sequel to "Everyone Needs Their Memories")**

I was in Alaska, of all places. I was frozen at eighteen, and engaged to my prince charming, the hero of all of my stories. My best friend lived right down the hall, and my big brother just beyond her. I had two loving parental figures that knew exactly what to say or do in all sticky situations. Did I mention my prince?

I sighed in happiness as I looked at the ring adorning my finger. It glinted in the light, much like my own body was right then. The sun was shining down on our home in Galena, Alaska (which has a population of approximately 600), and I was lying in the snow outside. My body, of course, couldn't feel the cold, so I had on only a light sweatshirt and jeans.

I had run to the snow to try and escape Alice, who was inside planning a wedding. Well, my wedding, but I didn't quite see what the big deal was since I had no friends besides Jacob and the rest of the werewolves, and I was sure she wouldn't be inviting the Denali Clan, closest friends of the Cullens.

"Bella! I know you're out there!"

"_Go away." I told the cloaked figure standing in the doorway. Looking back into the night, I was so deep in my thoughts that I did not notice the near silent footsteps. When she put her hand on my shoulder, I turned on her and crouched, fearing attack._

"_So paranoid." She muttered, waving her hand dismissively towards my figure. "Stand straight, I obviously mean you no harm." When I hesitated, she sighed heavily and held her hand up in surrender. "Please."_

_I grimaced. "Well, since you asked so politely…" my back straightened out and my clawed hands smoothed out. "Didn't I ask you to leave me alone?"_

_The woman standing in front of me smirked, but then quickly washed the look out of her features. "They didn't trust you alone right now. Afraid you'll make some rather… foolish choices."_

"I will torture you with my makeup brushes if you do not get your butt in this house right now!" Alice yelled louder this time. Standing, I brushed the snow from myself and walked into the house, making sure not to get the floors wet; Esme would have a fit if her house were dirtied up so soon after she cleaned it. In a flash, Alice was standing by my side, smiling angelically. "What do you want, you little devil?" I asked.

Instead of answering, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs into the room she shared with Jasper. Instead of seeing jasper, however, I found that Rosalie had joined us. Her delicate features were tainted with annoyance as she glared at her sister. "Can we hurry this, Alice? I have things I really need to be doing."

"Rose, Emmett does not count as something you really need to be doing." Alice giggled as she pulled me to the bed. "Now, Bella, before you freak out and run away, remember that this is all for Edward." Oh god. She had started every single aspect of this wedding with those words. She knew she would hook me in with the fact that it was all for Edward, but I had not taken pleasure in picking out a cake (which I found utterly ridiculous, since which of us was going to eat it?) and I had enjoyed picking a song for the bridal march even less. "Alice, please just let's get over with."

She grinned an evil sort of smile at Rosalie and me then stuck her hands under the bed to pull out box after box of what I assumed was clothing. The fancy French script engraved on the covers of all the boxes gave me no clue as to what was inside them. Until she opened the first, and a white brassiere fell out. If it could even be called that. "We really need to pick out your wedding lingerie." Alice giggled again, and my hands went immediately over my eyes in shame.

Dear god, what had I gotten into asking Alice to help with the wedding?

**i know, short chapter. but i promise to update very very soon with a new one. if you know me and my routines, a five review rule will be put into place in a little while. but for now, reviews are optional and highly appreciated!**


End file.
